User blog:Silverseaweedbrains/Chapter One: Memories
Chapter 1 - Memories July 20th, 2018 Third POV "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Katy Hart." Maya tried not to burst out into tears. Her mother was gone, and Maya had only pushed her'' away''. Please don't leave me, Mom... I need you!' '' She thought, tears running down her cheeks. "Now to say a few words, please welcome Maya Hart." Maya brushed away the tears and went to the front of the room. "Katy Hart was a lot of things-" Maya started her speech, "A great friend, a great actress, and a wonderful mother." Maya walked to the portrait of her mother, "She always wanted the best for everybody, even my father, she always listened to anyone, and she supported everyone with a smile on her face." She then turned to the friends-no, family, "We should all remember her and smile, with all of our memories placed in our hearts, instead of grieving." Maya took an empty chair and thought about how all of this even happened. ''July 4th, 2018'' Maya and Katy strolled through the amusement park, heading to the ferris wheel. After all, it was tradition! ''That's when they saw him', Kermit Clutterbucket, walking towards them. "Maya!" He grinned, but then looked up, "Katy." "Kermit." Katy had a cold look in her eyes. "It's been a while." "Thirteen years... How's your new family?" "They're here, having fun with their mother. '''She' is a neurosurgeon." He slighted.'' Maya clenched her fists, "Well, '''my' mom never left."'' "Well, I'm here now." Kermit retracted, "Say, let's all go on the ferris wheel!" "I'm sorry, family tradition." Katy was about to walk away, but Kermit stopped her. "I'm Maya's father, aren't I?" Kermit challenged, "And, I never got to see my little Maya all these years, imagine what a judge would do?" Katy and Maya stopped, unsure of what to do. "Alright then, you can come with us..." Katy warily agreed. Kermit took Maya's hand harshly and walked with them to the ride. ___________________________________ As they got on the ride, Katy sat opposite of Kermit and Maya. They had just reached the top of the ferris wheel, when the ride stopped. The fourth of July fireworks blasted right next to them, distracting Katy and Maya with the red, white, and blue. Kermit shook the cart, and Katy got up in attempt to stop him, but fell out. Katy screamed on the way down. The scream finally caught Maya's attention, but it was too late. "Mom!" Maya desperately cried as the ride started moving again, "Mom, please!" The national anthem started playing along with the fireworks: "O, say can you see," "By the dawn's early light," "What so proudly we hailed," "At the twilight's last gleaming?" "Whose broad stripes and bright stars," "Through the perilous fight," "O'er the ramparts we watched," "Were so gallantly streaming." "And the rocket's red glare," "The bombs bursting in air," "Gave proof through the night," "That our flag was still there." "Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave," "O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave." July 20th, 2018 "Maya, are you okay!" Riley rushed to her friend, "You were crying... Not that I can blame you." "I'm fine..." Maya reassured. But was she? Category:Blog posts